Woolly Mammoth
The woolly mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) was a species of mammoth that lived during the Pleistocene epoch, and was one of the last in a line of mammoth species, beginning with Mammuthus subplanifrons in the early Pliocene. The woolly mammoth diverged from the steppe mammoth about 400,000 years ago in eastern Asia. Its closest extant relative is the Asian elephant. The appearance and behavior of this species are among the best studied of any prehistoric animal because of the discovery of frozen carcasses in Siberia and Alaska, as well as skeletons, teeth, stomach contents, dung, and depiction from life in prehistoric cave paintings. Mammoth remains had long been known in Asia before they became known to Europeans in the 17th century. The origin of these remains was long a matter of debate, and often explained as being remains of legendary creatures. The mammoth was identified as an extinct species of elephant by Georges Cuvier in 1796. It was very hairy. Roles * It played as African Bush Elephant in The Cave Lion King Series, The Grizzly King, The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride, and Madagascar Series (Samwei1234 Version) * It played as Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. in Prehistopia * It played as Styracosaurus in AMERICAN ANIMAL and CENOZOIC ANIMAL * It played as Brachiosaurus in Pleistocene Park Series * It played as Triceratops in Cenozoic Park Series * It played Meena and her Mother, Grandfather, and Grandmother in Prehistoric Sing * It played Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 in Codename: Elephants Next Door * It played Sulley in Cenozoic Animals, Inc. * It played Louis in The Doe and the Ground Sloth * They played Shrek, Fiona, Brogan, Cookie, and Gretchen in Shrek (NatureRule1 and Samwei1234 Version) * It played Argentinosaurus in Walking With Animals (Samwei1234 Version) Portrayals *North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by African Bush Elephant *Brother Leopard and Brother Tiger (NatureRules1 and Samwei1234 Version) - It is played by Indian Elephant Gallery Woolly Mammoth.jpg Woolly mammoth.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) ZT-WoolyMammoth.jpg Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9072.jpg|Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) PPG Mammoth.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) NatM Mammoth.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) leoep14a.jpg MammothWrathOfCortexRender.png Dossier Mammoth.png|''Mammuthus steincaput Problem Solverz Mammoth.png CPatP Mammoths.png MSATP Woolly Mammoth.jpg Dexter's Lab Mammoths.jpg Pleistocene Park Logo.jpg IMG 9335.JPG IMG 8574.PNG SDatCC Mammoths.png PK Mammuthus.jpg The Flintstones Elephant.png Both Relatives Of Today's Elephants.jpg The Wooly Elephants.png Relatives Of Elephants.jpg Dodo Wooly Elephants Hermit Crabs Horseshoe Crabs.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Screenshot (19).png|Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) Wooly Elephants and Wooly Rhinoceros.png|Yellow Submarine (1968) Stanley_Mammoths.png|Stanley 2001-2004 KF Woolly Mammoth.jpeg|Kemono Friends (2015) Mammoth Ears and Elephant Ears.jpeg Noah's Ark Mammoths.jpg Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Biggest Elephant.png Annoyed Mammoth.jpg|Ice Age (2002) Mr. Men Show Wooly Mammoths.png Rabbit Buffalo Or Mammoth.jpg Buffalo Or Mammoth.jpg Babar Woolly Mammoths.png Mammoths Are Extinct Mammals.jpg Elephants Hippos Rhinos Whales Dolphins Porpoises Hyraxes Manatees Dugongs Mammoths Mastodons and Aardvarks.jpg columbian-mammoths-vs-modern-african-elephants-wooly-mammoths.jpg Mammothsized Mammals.jpg Mammoths and Elephants Posters.jpg Ice Age Mammoths and Mastodons.jpg Mammoths To Elephants.jpg Three Woolly Mammoths.jpg Dailymail Mammoths.jpg Woolly-mammoths-image.jpg _Family Of Mammoths_Size_Chart.jpg National Geographic Woolly Mammoths.png Noah's Ark Dinosaurs, Mammoths, Unicorns, Dragons, Elephants, Hippos, and Rhinos.png Woolly Mammoth Profile.jpg Woolly Mammoth Factfile.jpg CGTPL_WoollyMammoth.jpg Extinct Mammoths cartoon_woolly_mammoths_high_sierra_backpack-r4fbe39db14fd43498f6616fc4d0e682d_j7aab_307.jpg Woolly Mammoth Appearances.png Woolly Mammoths and Humans.jpg Woolly Mammoth Art.jpg Bojack Horseman A Swimming Pool for Cavemen.png Tale Of Elephants, Woolly Mammoths,Mastodons, Hippos, Rhinos, Whales, Manatees, and Hyraxes.jpg Woolly Mammoths African Elephants and Paraceratherium.jpg noahs_ark___the_woolly mammoths and other prehistoric animals_by_fjellfrass-d4b7h17.jpg noahs-ark-the-unicorns-woolly mammoths-and-other-species-refuse-to-board-G380CG.jpg How to Become a Woolly Mammoth.jpg How to Hunt Woolly Mammoths.jpg Iggy Arbuckle Woolly Mammoths E19B.jpg Who or What Really Killed Off the Woolly Mammoths.jpg Why You Should Stop Caring about Woolly Mammoths.png The Woolly Mammoths Were Huge Mammals.jpg Woolly Mammoths Are Impressive.jpg It's a Woolly Mammoth.png Why Did the Woolly Mammoths Go Extinct.jpg What Really Wiped Out the Woolly Mammoths.jpg How the Woolly Mammoths Were Wiped Out.png What are Woolly Mammoths.jpg Storybots Woolly Mammoth.png Ice_Tribes_Title.png smallfoot-animationscreencaps.com-525.jpg Elephant_Ears.png Tale of the Woolly Mammoths.jpg Woolly Mammoth DNA.jpg Brainpop Woolly Mammoth Elephants Mastodon Elephants Smilodons Glyptodons.png Stone Age Supermarket.png Birds Cattle Elephants Mammoths Beasts Creepy Crawlies Men.png Dinosaurs Mammoths and Other Prehistoric Animals.jpg Smilodon Attacking Woolly Mammoth.jpg Mammals of Long Ago.jpg Arthur Woolly Mammoth.jpg religion-genesis-noah_s_ark-singles-cruises-bible_stories-dren dinosaur and mammoth 2183_low.jpg Woolly Mammoth Clones.jpg Extinct vs Endangered.jpg A Cartoon Woolly Mammoth Elephant.jpg Woolly Mammoth Elephant Journey.jpg Elephants vs Mammoths.png Woolly mammoth2.jpg Woolly Mammoth by SameerPrehistorica.jpg prehistoric_mammals_woolly_mammoths_by_balcsika-d78cv9a.jpg Elephant Stag Woolly Mammoth American Mastodon.png Extinct Mastodons and Mammoths.jpg JungleBunch Mammoth.jpg Star_meets_Woolly_Mammoth.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Ickis the Woolly Mammoth.jpeg Silly Woolly Mammoths.png Mammoth, Woolly (Teen Titans Go!).jpg Mammoths Mastodons Megazostrodons.png Killer Kave the Woolly Mammoth.png Fan Characters Bellow Prehistoric Elephant.png The Elephant Evolutions.jpg Noah's Ark The Woolly Mammoths.jpg Futurama Mammoth.jpg Ice Age Elephant.jpg The Woolly Mammothelephant.png p-ice-age-ray.jpg Early_Man__Elephant_Trumpeting_PE024801.jpg Snowhorns_starfoxadventures.jpg|Star Fox Adventures (2002) Mammoth_Math_vs_Dinosaurs.png|Math vs Dinosaurs (2014) Woolly_Mammoth.png Woolly_mammoth_NATM.png Far_cry_primal_mammoth.png Blue Whale Sperm Whale Paraceratherium Woolly Mammoth African Elephant White Rhinoceros Hippopotamus.jpg woolly-mammoth-wildlife-park-2.jpg|Wildlife Park 2 (2006) Elephant in the noble stag.jpg Native Americans and Elephants.jpg Masontheleopard 127.PNG MV5BNWM3NmQ3Y2QtM2I4MS00ZDVlLWFkMzMtNWVkODcyZTdmMjI3XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTc5OTMwOTQ@._V1_.jpg MSB Mammoth.png Manny (Ice Age).jpg Manny (Ice Age).png Manny in Ice Age.jpeg Manny-ice-age-the-meltdown-6.23.jpg Manny in Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpg Manny in Ice Age Continental Drift.jpg Manny in Ice Age Collision Course-0.jpg Woolly Elephant Model.jpg Coelodonta vs Elephant.jpg Mammoth-boraszoo.jpg Tomandjerrykids-cavemouse-mammoth.jpg EarthMother.jpg Mastodon vs Woolly Elephant.jpg Dinosaurs vs. Beasts by Arvalis.jpg Woolly Mammoth Elephants Drowning In the Flood Caused by a Rainstorm with Lots of Torrential Rain and Cold, Strong, Gusting Winds.jpg Quagga Zebras Woolly Mammoth Elephants and Apatosaurus Dinosaurs Sit By Laughing At Wombats Kangaroo Rats and Rattlesnakes Boarding Noah's Ark.jpg Beast Boy as Wooly Mammoth.png Mammoth-boraszoo.jpg MSB Mammoth.png Noah's Flood as the Cause of the Extinction of the Woolly Mammoth Elephants.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Woolly Mammoth.png Proboscideans by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Woolly Mammoth vs. Tyrannosaurus Rex by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Mastodons and Mammoths Both Relatives of Today's Elephants and the Woolly Rhinoceros Twice the Size of a White Rhinoceros.png Pleistocene Megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Snow animals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg European megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Cat in the Hat Woolly Mammoth Elephants.jpg Woolly Mammoth IC.png Napoleon bonaparte ivan the terrible abigail williams mephistopheles queen of sheba and etc fate grand order and etc drawn by chan co sample-37e2047e17d0b0c7de22630f4908192c.jpg Two Hairy Wooly Mammoths To Keep Polar Bear Company.png Toledo Zoo Mammoth.png Goar COTT.png T-Rex Café Mammoth.png Nature Cat Mammoths.png Higglytown Heroes Woolly Mammoths.png Rileys Adventures Woolly Mammoth.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Mammoth.png Wild Republic Mammoths.png Riley and Elycia meets Woolly Mammoth.jpg Dino Dana Woolly Mammoth.png|Dino Dana (2017-present) Books IMG_0180 wool.JPG IMG_8936rfsvdxc.JPG D8EA060B-7FEE-43B9-B1BA-57A821CD2A45.jpeg A6255787-E352-4730-833E-6EF9E712284F.jpeg 2E9A60D6-0B0A-48B2-A368-C2FB3C71EDDA.jpeg 4B55B22C-C3DC-4516-B599-DB10CCC4FD5D.jpeg Also See * Columbian Mammoth * American Mastodon Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari IMG_4318.JPG IMG_4319.JPG IMG_4322gyhuj.JPG IMG_4324.JPG IMG_4327.JPG IMG_4331.JPG IMG_4332.JPG IMG_4333.JPG IMG_4334.JPG IMG_4335.JPG IMG_4336.JPG IMG_4338.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Extinct Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Holocene Animals Category:Megafauna Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Elephants Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:ARK: Survival Evolved Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Flintstones Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:10,000 BC Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Prehistoric Kingdom Animals Category:Early Man Animals Category:Mammoths Category:Mammals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Nature Cat Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Lilo and Stitch Animals Category:Yellow Submarine Animals Category:Carnivores Animals Category:The Nature Of Things Animals Category:Billy Dilley's Super Duper Subterranean Summer Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Dinosaurs VS Beasts Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:Smallfoot Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Ugly Duckling And Me! Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Big Characters Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Math vs Dinosaurs Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Ice Age Giants Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Primeval Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Animasaurus Animals Category:T-Rex Cafe Animals Category:Molly of Denali Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Mickey Mouse Club Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Dino Dan Animals Category:Dino Dana Animals